


Crazy For You

by seamaidencora



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamaidencora/pseuds/seamaidencora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is Blake's Doctor and he gets reasons to start wondering if Blake received more injuries then he is telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Fic Prompt

**Crazy For You**

Blake sat on the examination table in the small room for what seemed like an eternity.  He was about to leave when the door opened and a dark-hair man step in. He had a few tattoos peeking out from his shirt, and Blake could tell he was well toned, shirt of not. This could not be his doctor!

“Hello I’m Dr. Levine, what seems to be the problem?” He turned around, then starting adjusting the stethoscope hanging around his neck while waiting for a reply.  Blake was lost in thought at how absolutely beautiful he was. His voice, the way he smelled, absolute everything was breathtaking. _Snap Snap Snap_

“Are you in there?” Dr. Levine was snapping his fingerss at him when Blake came out of his comatose state. “Sorry! I was putting a new roof on my barn and hit my thumb with a hammer.  I didn’t think much of it just shook it off and wrapped it in some duct tape. Been getting worse I think. Started to hurt to play my guitar” He offered his badly wrapped hand for the doctor to examine.

Blake could feel his pulse quicken when the doctor took his hand, he was so gentle taking of the makeshift bandage. He was now close enough that Blake could smell his shampoo, it was definitely something fruity.  It smelled delicious. _Snap Snap Snap_

“You with me buddy? I asked if you keep this wrapped like this all the time”

“Yeah, Sorry was just thinking of something. I take it off when I play, but yeah mostly I do.”

“You’re wrapping it to tightly, I think it would be a good idea to get some X-rays as well. Does it hurt when I touch it?’ _Oh hell no!_

“It’s a little sore around the last knuckle when I bend it.” He offered his hand out hoping Dr. Levine would touch it again, but was denied.  “What’s your name?”

“What, Its Dr. Levine remember?”

“No, I mean your first name?”

“It’s Adam” He answered and then pulled a small light from his pocket and shone it in Blake’s eyes checking to see if they were dilated. “Did you get any other injuries, No head trauma?”

“What, No just my thumb!”

“Are you sure, I’d like to order a CT scan as well, you seemed to blackout a couple times. You have someone at home, you probably shouldn’t be alone.”

“No, it’s really not anything like that.” Blake was beyond embarrassed

“Can you tell me your address?” He put the light he was holding back into his pocket and walked over to where Blake’s intake papers were on the counter.

 _Oh man you think I’m crazy_  “It’s not anything like you’re thinking, I just kind of got lost in thought, I didn’t blackout of nothing. It’s really nothing; In fact my thumb doesn’t even hurt anymore.”  Blake jumped off the table and made his way to the door.

“Sir, your address please.” Dr. Levine smiled reassuringly.

Blake gave up, there was really nothing he could do but come clean at this point. “Look, I’m going be honest with you here, and please try to understand. I think you are breathtakingly beautiful, which is really stupid to say to a guy, but you are like art. I didn’t blackout, I got lost in you. Your fruity shampoo, Is that peach by the way? Your toned arms and tattoos that your shirt does nothing to hide.  My mind was perfectly fine until you walked in that door.” Blake sighed and waited for a reply

“You want to get dinner sometime?” was Dr. Levine’s next question.

“Like a date Dr. Levine?”

“Call me Adam, and yeah like a date.”

“I would love to, can I borrow your pen I can give you my number, or you can give yours if you prefer” Adam offered him the pen for Blake to jot down his number. “What kind of food do you like?” He asked while handing the pen and his number back to Adam.

“I’m not really picky, anything really.” He looked down at the number Blake had written and then to his intake papers.

“I am not crazy!”

“Sorry, but I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t check. I’ll have the nurse take you down to radiology and they will take an X-ray of your thumb. Wrap that is something better then duct tape for you.” Adam grabbed Blake’s file and headed to the door.

“Were you serious about dinner?” Blake asked dejectedly

“Absolutely, I get off at 5pm”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Blake was stressed, to say his first impression went bad would be an understatement. He had heard people complain about blind dates, but nothing could compete with this. He was about to pick up his date who only hours earlier, thought he has lost his marbles.

When Adam had actually called to make plans, Blake was shocked! They agreed to something casual, the classic first date; dinner and a movie. Blake had decided to dress the same. Well fitting relaxed blue jeans, and a white tee under a red button down flannel. He sat on the edge of his bed pulling up his sock before searching for his cowboy boots. He was about to search downstairs when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey Blake, its Adam. Um, something came up at the hospital and I don’t think I’m going to be able to make the movie.”

 _Damn! I knew he back out_ “ We could still grab some food, If you’d like?”

“How about takeout and we rent something, what's your address?”

Embarrassing memories came flooding back as Blake gave Adam his address. He looked at the clock and realized his time was short to make it to the video store. Where the hell are my boots?

“BLAKE!”

“Yeah”

“What are you doing”

“Looking for my boots”

“While I was on the phone, did you hear what I said?”

“You said something?”

“I suggested a comedy”

“Comedy, sounds great”

“I should be there in an hour give or take.”

“Ok I got to go, see you when you get here”

“...Ok..bye then”

Blake hung up the phone and rushed to find his boots. One he found half under his couch, and the other by the door. _How the hell do these things happen?_   He grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

He made it to the video store with only minutes to spare, and grabbed the first new comedy he saw. Ordering food from his house rather than picking something up would be easier so he drove straight back home. He opened his door, put his keys in his pocket, and dropped the movie he had rented on the table. Pick up the phone in the kitchen and ordered Chinese food before it was to late. Made some margarita mix, and put it in the refrigerator to chill. He was walking past his living room and stopped dead in his tracks. He Backed up three steps and stared at the biggest mess he had somehow failed to notice before.

A long night of songwriting had left beer cans, crumpled paper balls, food plates and other oddities all over the room. He has just started to pick up when he saw headlights shine through the window. _Please don’t be him!_

Blake was in luck, it was only his Chinese delivery. He paid the man, and left the food on his counter before going back to cleaning. He again looked at the clock, and realized Adam would be coming at anytime now. He quicken his pace and in his rush knocked over a half full beer can. _Great! The room now smell like a brewery._

He cleaned up the spill and sprayed some air freshener, but it helped little. _Great! The room now smells like a brewery and wildflowers ._ It was the best it was going to get, and he went back to removing the other clutter from the room. He made repeated trips, running in and out the living room like he was on fire. He had made it to his laundry room and realized someone was at the door watching him from outside. He chucked the dirty flannel in the laundry room and shut the door. He stood tall and casually walked to the side door to where this entire relay race had been on display.

“Is this a bad time?” Adam asked perplexed.

“No No, come in. I’m glad you came.” He ushered Adam inside “ I ordered Chinese food, and made some margaritas.” Blake gave him a nervous smile.

“It reeks of beer in here.”

“Ha! Yeah...yeah. Oh, look what I rented.” He quickly grabbed the movie off the table and held it up for Adam to see.

Adam looked shocked “ The new Annie movie?”

 _What!_ Blake turned the movie over to look at the cover “ Yeah, Ha.. Love Jamie Fox. Very talented man.

Adam’s eyes grew wide “Uh huh”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, mostly fluffy banter , But Happy Easter!!! Will try to update soon.

Chapter 3

Blake said nothing the first fifteen minute while they ate. Not that he didn't try to make conversation, he just couldn't. He would grab something off the table, open his mouth to talk, then drop his food onto his plate in frustration. Adam watched him grab five crab rangoon from their pu-pu platter without eating any of them before he finally said something.

“What’s going on?”

“Everythings mixed up, I’m all jumbled up”

“Oh, you mean making margaritas to go with Chinese food?”

Blake sighed and threw another crab rangoon onto his plate.

“No that’s not what I mean, I mean I’m all screwed up. Everything I have done to show you I haven’t fallen out of my tree backfires on me. Now I’m to nervous to start a conversation, and I’ll have you know you can get all kinds of drinks in a Chinese restaurant ’”

Adam reached for the last crab rangoon before he miss his chance.

“Well, maybe there is a reason for that?”

“I know you’re only here to check up on me, and I do appreciate that you care. I just rather not be wearing a straightjacket before the night is out. Lets just finish our meal, You don’t have to stay and watch that movie.” He looked down at his rangoon cover plate.

“I didn’t mean it like that” Adam looked at him apologetically. “I meant maybe your energy is all mix up?”

“come again?”

“You could have a vivaxin syndrome, do you know if your birth was difficult?’

“OK, Now I think you fell out of your tree.”

Blake cocked his head and smirked, his way of letting Adam know he was joking.

Adam  just smiled and shook head

“You’re not alone, most people do, but metaphysical healing has been around for a long time. I practice yoga so I have to acknowledge on some level I guess, I don’t care what people think.  I am what I am.”

“Ok popeye”

Adam nearly choked on a piece of teriyaki.

They finished eating and decided to start the movie. Blake put the movie in the blu-ray player, and Adam laughed watching him fight the remote to get to the correct input channel. The channel found Blake took his seat next to Adam on the couch.

“If you're hungry again in twenty minutes I can make popcorn.” Blake Clicked play.

Adam couldn’t remember not having a smile on his face since arriving. He scooted closer to Blake on the couch, shortening the gap between them.

While not a typical first date movie, it wasn’t bad. Sometime during which they had started to hold hands, which progressed to Blake’s arm hanging off Adam’s shoulder. This also made Adam smile.

“Guess it wasn’t to bad” Blake explained his rush at the video store and cleaning his living room, and Adam roared with laughter.

“ This was a great first date you know.” Adam looked up to meet Blake’s eyes. “ You may have fallen out of your tree, but you’re awfully sweet.”

“Would you like another drink?”

“No, its late and I have to get going.” They both looked disappointed at Adam’s realization of the time. “Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow, put the pressure on me this time?”

“I’d love that.”


End file.
